


Old Dreams Remembered

by ShivaVixen



Series: Mominette AU [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alya sugar, Dolls AU, Gen, Mominette AU, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaVixen/pseuds/ShivaVixen
Summary: In which Alya’s week with Lois Lane sparks an old memory.
Series: Mominette AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642984
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Old Dreams Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> There is a DC Paris heroine, and I decided to add a little mystery to this AU.

When Alya was eight, there was news from Paris and Nicè. A vigilante known as the Crimson Fox, who somehow enchanted men into doing what she wanted, and revealed corruption that went up to the then Mayor of Nicè and the Inspector General of Paris.

There were no clear photos of her, and then she just disappeared after five years. There was nothing to say what happened to her, and Alya had initially planned to start a blog about her when they moved to Paris.

She got distracted by Ladybug, and when she got a chance to be a fox hero? She had leaned on the memory of her mystery hero when saying the name.

Lois Lane was her other hero, growing up. She eagerly read Lane’s first interviews with Superman, how his name was Kal-El from Krypton and he had adopted earth as his new home- Metropolis at first, and then he protected the rest of the planet when evil Aliens came seeking to destroy it. It was amazing, how Lois knit together interviews and sought out the other heroes once Superman began working with them to get more information.

Alya’s parents had to set times she was allowed on the computer, usually enforced by Nora.

So getting to spend time with Lois Lane? Working with Lois Lane? Alya was practically floating the entire week, remembering her old dreams of working with her journalism idol.

But when she was gone, Alya dug into an old box in her closet to bring out a beat up and worn binder, having remembered dreams that were just as old.

It had been years, and Hawkmoth was still a threat, but maybe Alya could spend a little time looking into the case of the Crimson Fox.

“Hey, Little Rena, wanna hear about a mysterious fox heroine?” Alya scooped up Little Rena, who cuddled close. “This is the Crimson Fox, Paris’s forgotten heroine.” 


End file.
